La fille venue d'ailleurs
by Valerie Weasley
Summary: Bon voilà le chapitre8, vous allez savoir si Hagrid part...et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des rewiews
1. L'étrangère

Bon le super bla, bla.perso=J.K Rowling..sauf Christine et autre perso que je pourrais inventé ..ben c'est ça pour le bla bla, je vous laisse lire la et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer(si ça se dit..lol)  
  
La fille venue d'ailleurs  
  
Chapitre 1 L'étrangère  
  
Hors du château de Poudlard le froid et la neige frappait les murs et les arbres du parc. Le lac gelé, légèrement saupoudré d'une fine neige blanche, rendait ce temps froid d'une magnifique beauté. Un jeune homme roux se promenait, laissant derrière lui des traces de pas toutes fraîches sur le paysage blanc. Il avait décidé de faire une petite marche avant le dîner. Soudain, parmi la blancheur du parc, au loin, il aperçut une petite tâche bleue. Très curieux, il accourra vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Plus il avançait, plus cette petite tâche bleue s'éclaircissait. Peu à peu, une personne se dessinait. Quand il arriva, il trouva une fille couchée dans a neige. Elle était dans le coma. Ron prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune fille. « Wingardium Leviosa ». La fille s'éleva alors du sol et flotta devant Ron, et ils se rendirent au château.  
  
Arrivé la bas, il se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta net devant l'énorme statue en forme d'oiseau. Le mot de passe, oh non, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Par contre, il connaissait bien son directeur et sa passion pour les moldus. Prenant en considération ce fait, il commença à crier toutes sorte de nom à la statue : Bonbon au bleuet, Aspirateur, Vive les moldus.Je ne sais pas moi, Césam ouvre-toi ! Après qu'il eût prononcé ces mots, l'énorme statue bougea et un petit escalier en spiral apparue du sol. Il monta les marche en tenant la fille dans ses bras.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai trouvé, trouvé quelqu'un dans, le parc, dit Ron le souffle court. Elle est dans le coma je crois. Il faut l'aider.  
  
Calmez-vous M.Weasley, je vais m'en occuper.  
  
Dumbledore fit apparaître un lit d'infirmerie dans le milieu de son bureau, et coucha la jeune fille dessus.  
  
Et dit moi Ron, pourquoi ne la tu pas amené à l'infirmerie, cela aurai été beaucoup plus simple, de plus tu as eu beaucoup de chance de trouvé mon mot de passe, je te félicite.  
  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu vous voir, je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai une grande confiance en vous. De plus, personne ne sait d'où elle vient, elle n'a pas l'uniforme de Poulard et j'ai crut que c'était mieux de venir vous voir.  
  
Tu as bien fait, vas chercher Mme Pomfresh et va ensuit souper. Tu peux revenir plus tard, mais je te demanderai, Ron, de ne dire rien à personne, même pas à Harry et Hermione. Quand je serais plus informé, tu pourras leur en parler.  
  
Ron se rendit le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie et dit à Mme Pomfresh que Dumbledore voulait la voir dans son bureau. Ensuite il regagna la Grande Salle et rejoignit ses amis.  
  
Où étais-tu Ron, on t'a cherché partout, demanda Harry inquiet.  
  
Oui c'est vrai Ron, répliqua Hermione, moi et Harry, nous t'avons cherché partout, mais où étais- tu donc, tu nous a fait une de ces peurs.  
  
Je suis aller me promener dehors. J'avais envie d'un peu d'air frais.  
  
Et bien la prochaine fois tu pourrais nous averti, conclue Hermione un peu fâchée.  
  
Oui, la prochaine fois je le ferais, et maintenant si on mangeait, je meurs de faim !  
  
Tout le monde mangea avec grand appétit, quand tout à coup, Harry remarqua l'absence de Dumbledore.  
  
Vous avez remarqué Dumbledore n'est pas à la table des professeurs, vous croyez que c'est grave.  
  
C'est vrai, tu as raison Harry, répondu Hermione, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue, mais comment avons-nous pu ne pas remarquer sont absence, comme nous somme bêtes, il faut savoir s'il va bien, peut -être que..  
  
Hermione, calme-toi, si Dumbledore avait quelque chose, on aurait été averti. Il avait sûrement beaucoup de travail et il n'a pas pu venir, quelqu'un a été lui porter son repas, et maintenant il est en train de manger comme tout le monde, inventa Ron, qui ne pouvait dire la vérité à ses amis.  
  
Une fois le souper terminé, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent tout ensemble à la salle commune des Griffondor. Hermione partie dans son dortoir étudier, Harry partit à son tour dan son dortoir pour trouver de nouveaux stratagèmes pour les parties de Quidditch. Au début de l'année il avait été choisi pour remplacer Dubois comme entraîneur, et ce poste lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Maintenant que tous ses amis étaient partis, Ron pouvait retourner voir Dumbledore sans crainte. Quand il arriva face à la statue il prononça le mot de passe et se retrouva dans le bureau de son directeur.  
  
Bonjour Ron, je t'attendais.  
  
Bonjour professeur, et comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Elle dort toujours. Mme Pomfresh lui a fait une potion qui devrait la réveiller d'ici quelques jours, je dirais environ trois. Tu sais, les potions de Réveiltasium sont parfois quelques peu imprévisibles, elles sont très efficaces mais quelques peu imprécises. Il se fait tard tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune s'il y a du changement je te préviendrais. 


	2. Une journée beaucoup trop longue!

Chapitre 2 Une journée beaucoup trop longue !  
  
Ron alla se coucher, quand il arriva dans son dortoir tout le monde dormait déjà. Il se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Le lendemain matin quand il se leva Harry était accroupi devant lui et quand il ouvrit il yeux Harry cria ;  
  
Ron, Ron réveilles-toi, plus vite que ça, aujourd'hui c'est l'avant- dernière journée avant les vacances de Noël, ce n'ait pas aujourd'hui les vacances tu va être en retard !  
  
Hein, quoi, quoi Noël, vacances, Hein ! En retard, haaa vite je dois me dépêcher, Harry aide-moi !  
  
Après cette course folle contre sa montre, Ron et Harry se rendirent donc à leur cours de botanique. Mme Chourave parlait de différentes plantes, les Frégadias. Ces plantes ressemblant à des violettes, mais légèrement glacées, dont les couleurs varies. Selon leur couleur elles on un goût différent. Elle nous disait que nous pouvions les trouver et les utiliser en cas de danger si nous nous perdions dans une forêt ou si nous nous retrouvions coincé dans un endroit d'où nous ne pouvons en sortir. Les Frégadias, qui poussent des endroits humides et sombres comme les forêts et les grottes. Ces plantes à la propriété spéciale, rassasie toute personne la mangeant, donc celle-ci n'a aucun risque de mourir de faim. Harry écouta chaque mots que prononça Mme Chourave. Il prenait des notes sur un bout de parchemin, Hermione le sourire aux lèvres croyait que celui-ci avait décidé de prendre des notes pour les étudier ensuite, mais au fond, il prenait des notes pour Sirius. Cela fessait plusieurs semaines qui ne l'avait pas vu. Ce soir, il allait donc écrire une lettre à son parrain. Quand le cours fut enfin terminé, au plaisir des uns et au malheur des autres, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à leur cours de potion. Quand il arrivèrent la classe était presque vide, mais malheureusement, Malefoy et ses 2 gorilles de service étaient là.  
  
Hé, Potter, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ton cher ami Voldemort, et Cédric te manque aussi !  
  
Harry devenu rouge de colère. La mort de Cédric n'était pas un de ses sujets de conversations préféré, ni l'objet de plaisanterie. Harry, dans un élan de colère s'avança vers Malefoy, sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage quand une main froide se déposa sur son bras, et Rogue se mit à crier ;  
  
Potter, que faites-vous, j'enlève 40 points à Griffondor, pour cause de bataille en classe, et si vous ne vous assissez pas bientôt M.Potter, j'enlève d'autres points à votre maison !  
  
Mais professeur, c'est Malefoy qui a commencé, il m'a parlé de Cédric et de..  
  
Silence Potter ! Aucune excuse et assissez-vous que le cours commence ! rugie Rogue.  
  
Après cette légère interruption, le cours commença. Rogue qui ne savait pas remit de la dispute entre Harry et Drago, avait été furieux tout le cours et avait décidé de donner un énorme devoir à tous les élèves de Griffondor, seulement. Après cette horrible séance de torture, tout le monde se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner. Cette fois Dumbledore était présent. Il souhaita un bon dîner à tous et comme à l'habitude les assiettes et les verres dorés se remplirent de succulente nourriture et de délicieux jus de citrouille. À la fin du dîner, il appela Ron, pour que celui-ci vienne le voir.  
  
Ron je m'inquiète quelque peu pour la jeune fille, maintenant, elle semble dormir, mais son sommeil me paraît parsemé de cauchemars. Je voudrais que tu viennes me voir à la fin de la journée, je t'enterrai de faire une petite expérience.  
  
Bien sûr professeur !  
  
Merci Ron, bonne journée et à plus tard.  
  
Ron retourna dans la salle commune pour préparer son matériel pour le prochain cours, qui serait sûrement encore une fois interminable. Quand il arriva dans la salle, Harry et Hermione l'attendaient.  
  
Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te parler ? demanda Harry curieux.  
  
Il, il, il voulait savoir qu'est-ce que Fred et George préparent encore comme mauvais coups. on pourrait dire qu'il m'a choisi comme espion personnel pour surveiller ces deux la.  
  
Ha d'accord, répondit Hermione, et si on allait au cours de métamorphose !  
  
Arrivés dans la salle de cours, un chat tigré les attendait sur le bureau du professeur. Quand tous les élèves furent arrivés, le chat se transforma en une femme aux cheveux attachés en chignon et au regard sage et sérieux. La professeure Mc Gonagall commença la présentation de son cours. Il portait sur la transfiguration des différents éléments dans la nature. Par exemple comment rendre de l'eau en feu ou encore de la terre en de l'air. Après ces longues explications chaque élèves tenta de réussir le tour mais en vain. La cloche retentit enfin et chacun quitta leur places et sorti de la classe.  
  
Vient ensuit le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le cours préféré de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Lupin était revenu cette année pour redevenir professeur. Maintenant que tous les élèves connaissaient son secret, que chaque soir de pleine lune, il devenait un loup-garou, il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher et comme la plupart des élèves l'appréciaient beaucoup, il avait décidé de revenir pour de bon. Ce dernier cours passa plus rapidement que les autres. Lupin avait parlé des avaleurs de sables, de petites créatures magiques couleur sables, qui se cachaient dans des dunes ou des endroits sableux en attendant patiemment leurs victimes. Si quelqu'un passait près de leur nid, elles se mettaient à aspirer tout le sable au tour de leur victime les enterrant vivant. Le seul moyen de sortir de leur piège était de réciter cette formule, Avalatum Renversiatum, vers les avaleurs de sable pour les étouffer et leurs faire lâcher prise.  
  
Après toute une journée d'attente, Ron alla rejoindre Dumbledore à son bureau, disant à ses amis que c'était pour parler de Fred et George. Hermione, encore une fois, alla dans son dortoir étudier en paix et Harry trouva un coin tranquille pour écrire à son parrain.  
  
Cher Sirius,  
  
Aujourd'hui en cours de botanique j'ai entendu parler des Frégadias, ces plantes ressemblent à des violettes, mais elles sont glacées. Comme je sais que tu ne peux pas sortir de ta grotte pour aller chercher de la nourriture essaie de trouver ces fleurs. Elles ont une propriété spéciale, elles te fourniront toute l'énergie que tu as besoin pour être bien en santé. Je viendrai te rendre visite à la prochaine sorti de Pré- au-Lard, qui aura lieu dans deux semaines, avec Ron et Hermione. Je t'aime et prends bien sois de toi, Harry  
  
Ron, une fois arriver au bureau de Dumbledore, lui demanda ce qui se passait, et pourquoi il tenait tant à le voir si la fille ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. De toute façon, il serait venu quand même. Dumbledore lui répondit que depuis ce matin la jeune étrangère ne cessait de bouger dans son sommeil. Celui-ci croyait qu'elle rêvait ou plutôt qu'elle fessait un cauchemar et peut être même des événements qui c'étaient passés au cours des derniers jours. Le vieil homme demanda à Ron :  
  
Je voudrais que tu apprennes cette formule, Revatiasa Enterréra, elle te permettra de te rendre dans son rêve et peut-être trouverons-nous des explications à sa présence. D'ici je verrai tous ce que tu verras. Ne t'inquiet pas elle ne te verra pas dans son rêve.  
  
D'accord, je vais y aller, répondit Ron. Revatiasa Enterréra !  
  
Paf ! Ron se retrouva dans le rêve de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme roux se trouvait dans une pièce qui ressemblait légèrement aux dortoirs de Poudlard. Il y avait plusieurs lits aux draps de couleurs violets. Dans un de ces lits, Ron l'aperçut. Elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, bref enfin tout était normal, jusqu'à ce que, dans un bruit sourd et un gros nuage de fumée rouge apparut Voldemort et un groupe de mangemorts !  
  
Stupéfix ! Cria Voldemort.  
  
La fille ne pouvait maintenant plus bouger le petit doigt. Elle avait un air horrifié. Queudver commença à parler.  
  
Maître, pour, pourquoi sommes-nous venu jusque qu'ici.nous, nous sommes très loin de chez nous.  
  
Taies-toi Queudver, si nous sommes venus jusqu'ici c'est pour la tuer, imbécile. tu vois cette fille à l'air innocent, hé bien j'ai trois bonnes raisons de la tuer. La première étant que maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs je tente bien tues quelques innocents. Deuxièmement, c'est une sang-de-bourge et je déteste les sang-de-bourges ! Finalement, elle est très étrange, elle a une sorte de pouvoir spécial que je n'aie jamais vu au paravent, elle peut changer le destin des enfants de mangemorts.. Très étrange n'est ce pas. Cette donc pour cette raison que je tiens à la tuer. Si elle trouvait les enfants de mes chers mangemorts, elle pourra les ralliés et tous ensemble ils pourraient essayer de me combattre, même s'ils ne me vaincront jamais. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! dit Voldemort d'une voix glacial suivit d'un rire froid. Même pire elle pourrait retrouver ce Potter, et lui demander son aide lorsqu'elle aura rallié son armée. Je ne peux me permettre cet éventuel problème.  
  
Mais, mais maître, comment pourrait-elle demander de l'aide à Potter, il habite très loin d'ici.  
  
Je le sais bien, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risques. Maintenant finissons-en ! Avada Kedavr.Haaaaaa ! .Mais où est-elle passé, elle n'a pas pu disparaître, je l'ai stupéfixiée.RETROUVÉ-LA !  
  
Paf ! Ron sorti en vitesse de la tête de la cible de Voldemort et se retrouva sur le sol. Au même moment la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. 


	3. Une journée trop bizarre!

Chapitre 3 Une journée trop bizarre !  
  
Mais où suis-je ?! Que c'est-il passé ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Calmez-vous mademoiselle, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme, ce n'ai rien. Pour répondre à vos questions vous êtes à Poudlard, en Angleterre, Voldemort a essayé de vous tué et je suis Dumbledore, directeur de cette école, et lui c'est Ron , il vous a sauvé la vie.  
  
Après que Dumbledore ait prononcé ces paroles, la jeune fille de savait pas trop quoi répondre. Voyant son trouble, Dumbledore recommença à parler :  
  
Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?  
  
Je m'appelle Christine Hébert.  
  
Vous venez.  
  
De Montréal, au Canada.  
  
Bien, alors je n'ai plus qu'une question à vous posez, comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?  
  
Je, je me rappelle seulement qu'il y avait Vous-Savez-Qui, dans ma chambre à mon école et j'ai eu tellement peur que, que je crois que j'ai transplané, mais je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée jusqu'ici. C'est tellement loin de chez moi ! et je ne sais même pas comment transplaner, je ne l'ai jamais apprit ?  
  
Merci, maintenant reposé vous, demain, je vous poserai d'autres questions pour régler quelques points. Pompom, s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous donner à Mlle Hébert quelque chose pour la faire dormir, merci.  
  
Mme Pomfresh donna donc à Christine une potion pour l'endormir et repartit. Dumbledore dit à Ron qu'il mettrait Christine dans sa maison, car elle ne devait pas retourner chez-elle si Voldemort y était.  
  
Ron retourna dans sa salle commune se coucher, mais un élément lui revient en tête. Il avait oublié de demander à Dumbledore s'il pouvait enfin révéler ce secret à ses amis. Tant pis ils devront encore attendre. Il passa devant la grosse dame « vanille- chocolat » et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Ron monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, et il se mit au lit. Lors de son sommeil, il fit d'horribles cauchemars, il rêva qu'il était à la place de Christine, sauf que lui, il n'avait pu transplané loin de Voldemort. Christine comment avait-elle pu transplaner si elle avait été stupéfixié par Voldemort et surtout aussi loin comment était-ce possible ?  
  
Le lendemain quand Ron se leva, Dumbledore l'attendait, et dernière lui il y avait Christine, maintenant elle allait mieux. Ron se sentait tout drôle, il n'avait jamais ressentit un pareil sentiment au paravent. Elle était tellement jolie, pourtant elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était une fille tout à fait normal, mais Ron sentait ses jambes ramollir et ses mains devenir toute moites. Dumbledore lui dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait être le guide de Christine. Il avait envoyé un message au directeur de son école lui disant que jusqu'à la fin de l'année elle resterait ici, à Poudlard. Il avait décidé de ne pas lui faire passer le test du choixpeau et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ron avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, il avait le goût de sauté au cou de Dumbledore et de le couvrir de remerciements. Après ce moment de bonheur pour Ron, lui et Christine se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée, et pour Christine, au premier cours dans sa nouvelle école temporaire. Tout en se rendant au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, les deux nouveaux amis discutèrent de chose et d'autres en évitant, bien sûr, le sujet de Voldemort. Chacun se découvrir plusieurs points communs. Tous deux avaient une peur bleue des araignées et adoraient les bières au beurre. Leur seule différence était que Ron venait d'une famille de sorciers et elle avait un père moldu et une mère sorcière. À chaque mots que Ron prononçait, il bégayait. Après cette merveilleuse discussion il arrivèrent devant la maison de Hagrid.  
  
La plupart des Serpentard étaient déjà arrivés. Malefoy qui avait repéré Ron et sa nouvelle amie, s'était tout de suite dirigé vers eux en espérant pouvoir trouver une insulte à la hauteur. Arrivé devant eux, il sortit encore un de ses désagréables commentaires dont il avait le secret. Avant même que Ron ait pu lui répliquer quelque chose, celui-ci était déjà partit se rassoire avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ron, devenu rouge de colère, alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs avant. Harry et Hermione arrivèrent, un détail assez étrange attira l'attention de Ron, toujours en colère contre Malefoy. Harry et Hermione se tenaient la main ? Malefoy se mit alors à crier « Harry, le « survivant », sort avec la sang-de- bourge » Ron n'en revenait pas, il s'absentait qu'une journée et toute la terre basculait. Ceux-ci rejoignirent Ron à l'avant.  
  
À ce que je vois ça va bien pour vous, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué !  
  
Ça va Ron on a comprit, pas la peine d'en rajouter, lui dit Hermione plutôt fâchée, il y a déjà assez de Malefoy !  
  
Ça va j'arrête.  
  
Hé, tu peux bien parler de nous, lui répondit Harry, tu ne nous as pas présenté.  
  
Ha c'est vrai, elle..  
  
Hagrid venait d'arrivé, il était légèrement en retard, des murmures désagréables parvenirent du côté des Serpentard. Hagrid les regarda avec un air plutôt mécontent.  
  
Bonjour, avant de commencer, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Mlle Hébert.  
  
Bonjour, je m'appelle Christine Hébert, je viens du Canada. Mes parents ont déménagé ici pour leur travail.  
  
Merci vous pouvez aller vous rassoire. Maintenant commençons le cours. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les . non, changement de plan, il faut trop beau aujourd'hui pour étudier quoi que ce sois.. Bagarre de boules de neiges ! Mais pas de sorts sur vous balles, sinon je préviens Dumbledore.  
  
Ron n'en revenait pas, cette journée était trop bizarre ! Harry et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble et ne l'avaient même pas prévenu et maintenant Hagrid leur supprimait leur cours, et fessait une guerre de boules de neiges.  
  
Après ce cours des plus amusant, arriva l'horreur, le cours de potion. Encore un autre horrible cours avec les Serpentard, et de plus, avec Rogue. L'horreur ! Une fois rendu dans le cachot sombre servant de salle de cours, Rogue arriva furieux comme à tous les cours.  
  
J'ai apprit que M.Potter et Miss Granger, était jusqu'à nouvel ordre ensemble, donc, comme je ne veux pas de vos petites amourettes dans mon cours, je vous sépare. Potter dans le coin, oui, là-bas. Miss Granger, à l'autre bout, oui. Parfait ! Maintenant commençons, à moins que M. Potter aie encore une fois quelque chose à rajouter comme hier.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, et regarda en direction de Malefoy, pas besoin de se demander qui avait été dire à Rogue qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Rogue parlait des potions d'éternuements, comme le sujet n'intéressait personne, Rogue continua donc à parlez dans le vide. Quand le cours tira à sa fin, il cria au Griffondor de ne pas oublié de lui laisser leurs devoirs sur son bureau avant de partir.  
  
Enfin arriva le dîner, tous les élèves se rendirent d'un pas pressé vers la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva entama son discours quotidien :  
  
Chers élèves, je tiens à vous souhaitez une très bonne dernière journée avant les vacances de Noël tant entendu. Pour ceux qui passeront ces vacances en notre compagnie, il y aura, comme chaque année, pour les élèves de 4ème année et plus, un bal de Noël. Maintenant, mangeons !  
  
Les assiettes et les coupes dorées, se remplirent de succulente nourriture faite par les fidèles elfes de maison, ainsi que de délicieux jus de citrouille. Tous les élèves se régalèrent, et ceux de Griffondor firent connaissance avec la nouvelle élève. Quand le dîner prit fin, tous regagnèrent leur salle de cours. Harry, Ron et Christine, se rendirent à leur cours de divination alors qu'Hermione se rendit à celui d'arithmancie. Comme toujours Tralewney prédit à Harry une mort certaine dans les jours qui allaient suivre, mais pour faire changement, elle prédit environ la même chose à Christine, mais comme celle-ci n'était pas encore accoutumé aux nombreux présages de morts de ce professeur et dût aux événements qui avaient eux lieu au cours de la dernière semaine, on put voir dans son regard un sentiment de peur de développer. Ron qui prit soudainement conscience de ce fait chuchota à l'oreille de Christine « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dit ça à tout le monde, il ne faut pas la prendre au sérieux. ». Après le petit message réconfortant de Ron, tout redevient normal. Quand Tralewney eût fini de prédire la mort à tous ses élèves et que comme toujours Lavande et Pavatil allèrent voir la professeur à la fin du cours pour la complimenter de ses merveilleuses prédictions, le cours de termina enfin. Il ne restait plus qu'un cours, enfin plus qu'un cours avant les vacances. Les vacances , enfin !  
  
Malheureusement, lorsque Harry s'aperçut que leur dernier cours était histoire de la magie, il se dépêcha d'aller avertir tous ses amis. À l'annonce de cette déplorable nouvelle, tous perdirent leur gaieté. Ils se rendirent, les pieds traînant sur le plancher, dans leur salle de cours. M.Binns dormait sur son bureau. Les étudiants rentrèrent dans la classe sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Comme le fantôme dormait sur ses deux oreilles, certains élèves prirent un bout de parchemin et commencèrent une discussion, d'autres pratiquèrent des sortilèges sans faire de bruit. Harry et Ron sortirent un jeu d'échec du sac de Ron, décidément celui-ci le traînait partout, et commencèrent à jouer. Christine les regardait faire, pendant qu'Hermione commençait sa nouvelle « lecture légère ». Le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Maintenant, les vacances étaient vraiment commencer ! 


	4. Noël, ni plus, ni moins

Chapitre 4 Noël, ni plus, ni moins  
  
Après leur dernier cours, qui avait plutôt été une partie de plaisir, les trois inséparables, qui était maintenant quatre, se rendirent à leur salle commune avant le souper. Ils firent le plus de devoirs qu'il le purent pour ainsi avoir la paix pendant les vacances et pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Hermione, comme à son habitude, les finit en quelques minutes. Elle alla ensuite aider Christine, laissant Ron et Harry se débrouillés seuls. Quand leur de manger arriva, Christine avait terminé, dût à l'aide que lui avait fourni Hermione et Ron et Harry étaient toujours coincés au même endroit. Les prenant en pitié Hermione leur dit qu'elles les aiderait après le repas.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, contrairement à ce matin, elle maintenant entièrement décorée. Des flocons de neiges flottant dans l'air dansaient gracieusement au-dessus de leurs têtes, des sapins scintillants de lumière multicolore ajoutaient à l'ambiance une touche de magie, mais bien différente de leur magie.la magie des fêtes qui lui ai propre. Les chandelles ornant les tables étaient les seules sources de lumière, on pouvait vraiment sentir Noël dans l'air !  
  
Chaque élève regagna sa table assignée, et le festin de Noël commença. Les assiettes apparurent sur les tables une fois de plus les elfes s'étaient surpassés. Ils avaient préparé les plats spéciaux de Noël et comme partout chez les sorciers comme les moldus, la célèbre dinde de Noël ! Tout le monde, élèves et professeurs se régalèrent jusqu'à ne pouvoir plus rien avaler. Ensuite, les élèves retournant dans leurs familles pour le temps des fêtes prirent le Poudlard express et les autres se rendirent où bon leurs sembles, tant que c'était permis d'y aller. Harry comme toujours resta à l'école, retourner chez les Dursley était pour lui, ainsi que tout être vivant sensé, une vraie torture. Ron, qui cette année aurai pu retourné chez eux comme Fred, George et Ginny, avait décidé de rester, il ne voulait pas sacrifier une seule seconde de son temps passé au près de Christine. Hermione avait décidé de resté aussi, elle non plus de voulait pas quitter Harry et Christine pas la peine de dire pourquoi elle restait. Malheureusement, au grand malheur de Harry, Ron et Hermione, Christine ne le connaissait pas vraiment donc elle n'avait pas encore de jugement sur lui, Malefoy avait décidé de rester aussi, toujours accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, c'était à se demander pourquoi il n'allait pas voir sa famille pleine aux as, pour pouvoir ensuite s'en vanter.  
  
Les quatre amis retournèrent donc à leur salle commune où Hermione aida les garçons à finir leurs devoirs de Noël. Après, quand tout fût terminé, ils décidèrent tous de se faire un petit tournoi d'échec. Harry contre Ron, celui-ci gagna, comme toujours. Ensuit se fût Harry versus Hermione, cette dernière ne jouant jamais au échec n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Harry et Christine jouèrent ensemble la seconde partie, et à l'étonnement d'Harry, celui-ci ne s'y attendait vraiment pas Christine gagna. Finalement, vint la final des champions. Le match dura tellement longtemps qu'après plusieurs minutes Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'aller se bécoter dans un coin à la place de rester regarder. Quand le match tira enfin à sa fin, la victoire revint à Christine. Harry qui lâcha Hermione quelques minutes regarda Ron d'un air perplexe.  
  
Comment a-t-elle fait pour te battre, c'est toi le champion à ce jeu ?  
  
Je sais, mais c'est moi qui lui ai tout apprit, et à ce que je vois l'élève a surpassé sur maître dans le domaine où il était le meilleur, lui répondit Ron en riant.  
  
Mais comment, .en si peu de temps ! Moi aussi tu m'as montré et je ne t'ai jamais battu?  
  
Écoute Harry, lui dit Ron sarcastiquement, il y a du monde qui apprendre plus vite que d'autre, sans vouloir t'offenser.  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux avec un air malicieux. Il partit en courant vers son dortoir. Ron eût soudainement peur que sa plaisanterie l'ai offenser, mais après quelques instant Harry redescendit un gros oreiller à la main et le jeta en plein figure à Ron. Celui- ci mit à rire et avec les deux filles il alla chercher leurs oreillers et commencèrent une guerre d'oreillers et de chatouille. En plus, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Ron avait oublié d'être timide envers Christine. Après une bonne heure, minium, de bagarre d'oreiller, tous les quatre allèrent se coucher, totalement épuisé.  
  
Le lendemain, quand les élèves qui étaient resté à l'école pour les vacances, se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour manger une surprise les attendait. Tous les professeurs regardèrent les élèves rentrer le sourire aux lèvres, sauf Rogue bien sur qui d'après ce qu'il laissait paraître ne savait pas du tout sourire. Quand tout le monde fût arriver Dumbledore se leva.  
  
Chers élèves, moi et tous les autres professeurs avons décidé de vous organiser une petite surprise. Une sorti est prévu à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui et exclusivement tous les élèves peuvent y participer. Comme cela vous pourrez acheter vos cadeaux pour vos amis. J'espère que l'idée vous plait !  
  
En signe de reconnaissance tous les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie. Harry était tellement heureux il pourrait rendre visite à Sirius. Un détail d'une assez grande importance lui avait échappé, Christine, malgré le fait qu'elle habitait très loin d'ici elle devait tout de même connaître le supposé criminel qui avait tué les parents du survivant, lui en occurrence. Quand ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuné, ils allèrent dans leur salle commune se préparer à partir. Harry s'avança vers Christine timidement.  
  
Christine, il faut que je te parle.  
  
Oui, vas-y Harry, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
  
C'est dur, hum par quoi commencer ?  
  
Hé bien , commence par le début ça sera déjà ça de fit !  
  
D'accord, je me lance. Tu as sûrement dût entendre parler de Sirius Black le supposé meurtrier de mes parents, hé bien..  
  
Harry, tu peux arrêter, Ron m'a déjà tout expliqué. Il n'est pas vraiment le meurtrier de tes parents, c'est un Pettigrow ou quelque chose comme ça, il est ton parrain.et tout et tout. C'est plutôt dure à croire, mais bon, si vous le dites, je vous crois. Tu remercieras Ron pour ça, il s'est dit que se serait plus simple pour toi.  
  
Merci Ron, se dit Harry en lui-même, merci, merci, merci ! D'accord alors ça ne te dérange pas qu'on aille lui rendre visite ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et pis vous pourrez faire connaissance.  
  
D'accord, et si on arrêtait de parler et on se préparait.  
  
Quand tout le monde eurent fini de se préparer, ils se rendirent au point de rencontre donner par Dumbledore et de là-bas ils partirent vers Pré-au- Lard. Le chemin se passa sans aucun inconvénient, Malefoy ne vint même pas les embêter une seules fois se devait être un miracle ! Arriver à Pré-au- Lard, Harry et Ron allèrent acheter les cadeaux de Hermione et Christine, pendant que celles-ci allèrent chercher les leurs. Ensuit, Harry et Hermione alla chercher les cadeaux de Ron et Christine et vice versa. Quand tous eurent acheté leurs cadeaux pour chacun, sans oublier celui de Hagrid et de leurs autres amis, ils allèrent pendre une bièrreaubeurre et discuter un peu. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez Sirius.  
  
Surprise !Cria Harry en entrant dans la cachette de Sirius.  
  
Sirius accourut vers Harry le serrant dans ses bras. Christine à la vue de cette merveilleuse scène touchante, vida son c?ur de tous préjuger envers cet homme. Sirius se retourna vers Ron et Hermione, il salua Ron et embrassa la main de Hermione. Décidément cette petite visite surprise leur avait remonté le moral.  
  
Harry, tu aurais pu nous présenter tout de même, dit-il à son neveu en regardant Christine.  
  
Ha oui, elle c'est Christine, elle est nouvelle à l'école.  
  
Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit Sirius en donnant un baiser sur la main de Christine tout comme il l'avait fait pour Hermione.  
  
Bonjour, lui répondit Christine souriante.  
  
Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures de choses et d'autres. Harry demanda à Sirius s'il y avait trouvé les plantes donc il lui avait parlées dans sa lettre. Son parrain lui répondit qu'il avait bien trouvé les Frégadias, et que comme lui avait apprit Mme Chouvrave, elles rassasiaient vraiment. Cela paraissait, car Sirius avait l'air moins faible et plus vivant qu'avant. Il avait même légèrement grossit ! Quand arriva l'heure de partir, tous se dirent au revoir et Harry dit à Sirius qu'il reviendrait le voir à la prochaine sortie qui aurait lieu bientôt après les vacances. Ils quittèrent le parrain d'Harry et retournèrent à l'école.  
  
À leur retour à l'école, l'heure du souper était déjà passé, mais les elfes voulurent tout de même distribuer à manger aux retardataires, car il n'étaient pas les seuls à êtres arrivés quelque peu en retard. Ils mangèrent leur repas et quand il eurent fini Hermione et Christine se rendit à la bibliothèque, car Hermione avait besoin d'une nouvelle « lecture légère ». Harry et Ron se rendirent à leur salle commune emballer les cadeaux des filles.  
  
Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide, demanda Ron devenu tout rouge.  
  
Qu'est- ce que tu veux savoir ?  
  
Tu, tu sais Christine, ben comme toi et Hermione vous sortez ensemble, je, je voudrais savoir comment tu as fais pour, pour lui demander, dit finalement Ron avec toutes les peines du monde.  
  
Tu sais Ron, je pense que tu le monde à déjà remarquer que tu aimais Christine, je pense que la seule personne qui ne l'a pas encore remarqué c'est elle !  
  
Mais comment est-ce que je peux lui dire, chaque fois que je la vois seul, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bégayer.  
  
Mais tu pourrais commencer par l'inviter à la fête de demain. Ça serait un bon début.  
  
Mais oui comment je n'ai pu penser à ça avant. Mais Harry quoi tu que j'ai une chance, je ne sais pas, elle aurait pu en parler à Hermione et elle aurai pu t'en parler.  
  
Hermione ne m'a rien dit, mais je crois bien que tu as ta chance, tu ne peux rien perdre. Maintenant que tu as changé ta robe de soirée, tu as toutes tes chances.  
  
Merci, Harry et si on les emballait ces cadeaux !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Christine et Hermione qui étaient à la bibliothèque avaient une toute autre conversation.  
  
Hermione, tu as acheté quoi à Ron, je ne suis pas trop sur qu'il aimera ce que je lui ai acheté.  
  
Moi, je lui ai acheté, comme à Harry, le nouveau livre sur le Quidditch.  
  
Tu crois que Ron aimera mon cadeau, c'est un « sacabons » quand tu as faim tu lui dis le nom du bonbon que tu as le goût de manger et tu plonge ta main dans le sac et tu reçois de ces bonbons jusqu'à ce que tu lui disses stop.  
  
Connaissant Ron je crois bien qu'il aimera, même qu'il adorera, dès qu'il peut manger.  
  
Tous les deux se mirent à rire, Mme Pince les averti de garder le silence Hermione se trouva un livre et elles repartirent rejoindre Harry et Ron. Quand elles arrivèrent à la salle commune elles saluèrent Harry et Ron et se rendirent dans leur dortoir emballer leurs cadeaux ainsi que ceux de leurs autres amis. Elles retournèrent dans la salle et déposèrent leurs cadeaux sous le sapin prévu à cet effet. Il y avait déjà plein d'autres cadeaux sous le sapin. Comme il commençait à ce faire tard, ils discutèrent quelques minutes et allèrent se coucher en attendant tout excité le lendemain pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux et aller au bal de Noël. 


	5. Les cadeaux de Noël

Chapitre 5 Les cadeaux de Noël  
  
Un rayon de lumière pénétra dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, réveillant ceux-ci. Dès qu'il ouvrit l'?il, tout deux crièrent « Noël ». Ils sortirent en courrant de leur dortoir, et ils allèrent réveiller les filles. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui dit bonjour en souriant, et lui donna un petit bec sur la joue. Ron s'approcha de Christine, il lui dit « réveille- toi, c'est Noël », lui aussi aurai bien aimé pouvoir lui donner un bec, comme Harry l'avait fait à Hermione. Quand elles furent bien réveillées, tous les quatre descendirent dans la salle commune et se jetèrent sur leurs cadeaux.  
  
Tiens Harry, c'est pour toi, lui dit Hermione, en lui tentant un cadeau.  
  
Merci, dit Harry en l'embrassant.  
  
Il essaya de découvrir qu'est-ce qui se cachait sous le papier. N'ayan aucune pratique dans ce domaine, il abandonna. Il déchira l'emballage comme un enfant de 5 ans l'aurait fait. Un énorme sourire de joie apparu sur son visage, c'était absolument le cadeau qu'il désirait. Il remercia Hermione mille fois et lui tendit son cadeau. Elle aussi essaya de découvrir l'objet en question mais en vain. Elle déballa le cadeau et découvrit, dans une petite boîte, un magnifique bracelet en or.  
  
Hoooooo ! Merci Harry, il est, tellement beau, il a dut te coûter une fortune.  
  
Ça n'a pas d'importance, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
  
Hermione lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa une fois de plus, Harry qui venait de se rendre compte de la présence de Ron et Christine, dit à Hermione d'arrêter.  
  
Désoler, c'est l'émotion, répondit Hermione, toute gênée.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave, leur répondit Ron, qui les enviait beaucoup.  
  
Harry donna son cadeau à Ron, celui-ci déballa le cadeau, puis ouvrit la boîte. Dans la boîte se retrouvait la plus grosse et la plus laide araignée que Ron n'avait jamais vue, à part Aragog. Ron poussa un cri d'horreur et faillit bien réveiller tous les autres élèves, s'il ne l'avait pas fait.  
  
Ron, calme-toi, se n'ait qu'une blague, répondit Harry en riant.  
  
CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE, J'AI FAILLIT FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! ! !  
  
D'accord, d'accord, je ne referais plus, répondit Harry toujours en riant, mais tu aurais dût de voir !  
  
Ron le regarda d'un air légèrement fâché. Il prit l'araignée de plastique et la lança au loin. Il ôta le papier de soie et pu enfin avoir le véritable cadeau de Harry. C'était une magnifique boîte avec des dessins de vif d'or et autres balles du jeu de Quidditch, et dans la boîte il y avait de belles balles toutes neuves de Quidditch.  
  
Harry, c'est pour moi, pour de vrai, mais, mais, c'est trop, beaucoup trop.tu as dévalisé une banque où quoi, où tu as trouvé l'argent pour acheter tout ça.  
  
Mais non Ron, je n'ai dévalisé aucune banque, et oui, c'est pour toi, et je ne te dirais pas où j'ai prit l'argent pour acheter tout ça, c'est un secret entre moi et moi-même !  
  
Mais, je ne peux pas accepter ton cadeau, je pourrais même pas me payer ce cadeau si j'économisais toute ma vie.  
  
Mais oui tu va le garder puisse que je te le dis, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu mérite un cadeau à la hauteur.  
  
D'accord si tu insiste, je le garde.  
  
Harry avait décidé cette année de profiter de l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Chaque fois qu'il se rendait au chemin de Traverse avec Ron et sa famille, ça lui brisait le c?ur de voir comment ils vivaient. Lui, il avait tellement d'argent qu'il ne pourrait jamais tout le dépenser et les Weasley, eux, avaient à peine de quoi acheter des produits usagés. Il avait donc décidé de faire profiter sa fortune à ses amis, mais sans leur dire bien sûr.  
  
Tiens Harry, c'est pour toi, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as donné, mais moi je n'ai dévalisé aucune banque, dit Ron à moitié et riant, à moitié triste de ne pouvoir offrir plus à son ami.  
  
Harry prit le cadeau de Ron et le déballa, c'était un paquet des ses joueurs de Quidditch qu'il préférait forma miniature. Harry remercia Ron et lui dit que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait avoir. Ensuite, Hermione donnant son cadeau à Ron. Celui-ci le déballa, c'était un beau livre sur le Quidditch qui ressemblait à celui d'Harry, mais ce n'était pas le même. Ron tendit alors à Hermione son cadeau.  
  
Ce n'ai pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
Hermione déballa et cadeau et ouvrit la boîte.  
  
Hooooo, une nouvelle plume et un nouvel encrier, c'est justement ce que j'avais besoin. En plus mon nom est grave sur l'encrier. Merci Ron ! Et elle lui donna un bec sur la joue.  
  
De rien, content que ça te plaise !  
  
Tiens Christine c'est pour toi, dit Hermione. J'espère que ça te servira.  
  
Christine déballa le cadeau d'Hermione, il était gros et lourd. Elle le retira de sa boîte. C'était un gros cahier et un gros livre.  
  
C'est un cahier pour que tu puisses y écrire tes notes de cours, j'ai vu que tu n'en avais pas ! Et le livre, c'est un livre sur les plus grands sorciers de tout les temps.j'ai aussi remarqué que tu n'avais jamais aucun livre à lire, lui dit Hermione enthousiasme.  
  
Merci Hermione, maintenant j'aurai quelque chose à faire pendant les cours, lui répondit Christine en riant. Voilà ton cadeau.  
  
Ohhhh, un certificat cadeau valable dans n'importe que librairie de monde des sorciers, je peux acheter trois livres, quel qu'il soit. Wow, ça c'est un cadeau vraiment pratique !  
  
Harry alla chercher le plus gros cadeau qui se trouvait sous l'arbre. Il était très étrange, il y avait des trous partout dans l'emballage et la boîte. Il le tendit à Christine. Celle-ci tout excité commença à déballer le cadeau avec précaution car Harry l'avait prévenu qu'il était très fragile. Une fois que tout le papier fut déchiré, elle ouvrit la boîte et à l'intérieur elle y trouva.un petit chaton.  
  
Honnnnnnn, comme il est mignon.je vais l'appeler Billy ! Et elle serra Harry dans ses bras.  
  
J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas d'animal de compagnie, j'ai hésité entre lui et une chouette est-ce que j'ai bien choisi ?  
  
Oui ! Il est tellement mignon et j'adore les chats ! Il pourra être ami avec Patterond, et ensemble il pourrait chasser Miss Teigne !  
  
Et tous se mirent à rire pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes. Christine tendit son cadeau à Harry. Ce dernier le déballa, c'était un long cadeau tout mou. Quand il eût enlevé tout le papier il découvrit un bel étui à balai.  
  
Merci Christine, je vais enfin pouvoir le ranger quelque part à la place de le laisser traîner sous mon lit, dit-il en riant.  
  
Tiens Ron, celui-ci est pour toi, dit Christine souriante.  
  
Qu'est ce que c'est ? Répondit Ron et regardant le sac vide.  
  
C'est un sacabons, tu lui nomme le nom du bonbon que tu veux manger, et tu plonges ta main dans le sac, quand tu en as assez d'en manger, tu lui dis stop.  
  
Merci Christine, voici ton cadeau.  
  
Hermione, ça va être le moment crucial, regarde bien ! Dit Harry tout bas.  
  
C'était une petite boîte carrée toute dorée. Christine l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur, il y avait un collier, il n'était pas en or, Ron n'avait pas les moyens de lui payer, contrairement à Harry, mais il était tout de même très jolie.  
  
Oh Ron, comme il est jolie, merci !  
  
De, de rien, ce n'ait pas comme ce lui d'Harry mais.  
  
Mais c'est le plus beau au monde, continua Christine en allant donner un baiser sur la joue de Ron qui devint rouge comme une tomate.  
  
J'aurai une quelque chose à, à te demandé.  
  
Vient Harry, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Hermione en tirant Harry par le bras.  
  
Je, je, je voudrais savoir, si tu, tu, tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal de ce soir, dit Ron timidement le visage tout rouge. Mais tu as sûrement déjà quelqu'un, je me suis pris trop tard, ce n'ait pas grave, tu sais, j'y étais préparé, continua-t-il sans prendre le temps de respirer.  
  
Bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi ! Répondit Christine qui était devenu rouge aussi.  
  
Hermione qui était revenue discrètement, avait remarqué que ni un, ni l'autre ne bougeait trop gêné pour le faire, et vient briser le silence. Elle proposa de ramasser les emballages vides, et de ranger les cadeaux, et ensuite aller manger. Ils ramassèrent les papiers et rangèrent leurs cadeaux. Christine alla porter son nouvel ami Billy près de Patterond, ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. Finalement, il se rendirent à la grande salle prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ron et Christine avaient reprit leur couleur normale, et Dobby, l'elfe de maison attendait Harry, une paire de bas à la main. Bien sûr, elle était désassortie.  
  
Dobby, content de te voir ! Dit Harry à Dobby.  
  
Bonjour monsieur, Dobby vous a apporté un cadeau, monsieur.  
  
Merci Dobby ! Dit Harry en regardant la paire de bas avec découragement.  
  
Monsieur et ses amis veulent manger, Dobby va apporter à manger.  
  
Merci Dobby, disent-ils tous en c?ur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dobby revint les bras remplis d'assiettes. Tous ce qu'il apportait avaient l'air délicieux mais différent de d'habitude.  
  
Des plats spéciaux pour Harry Potter et ses amis, c'est Dobby qui les a cuisinés.  
  
Merci Dobby tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça pour nous.  
  
Oui monsieur, Dobby devait, car monsieur Harry Potter à libéré Dobby. Bon appétit.  
  
Dobby reparti dans les cuisines laissant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Christine manger. Les plats que Dobby avait cuisinés étaient délicieux, ils avaient un petit quelque chose de différent. Quand tout le monde eurent fini de manger, ils décidèrent de retourner chercher leurs cadeaux pour Hagrid et de lui rendre visite. En chemin ils croisèrent Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps.  
  
Joyeux Noël, Potter, Granger, Weasley et Hébert ! Dit Malefoy tout joyeux, mais gardant tout de même son regard un air hautain.  
  
Pourquoi, j'ai dit ça, voulez-vous bien me dire, dit Malefoy, qui s'était maintenant éloigné.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle le regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules, et la question resta sans réponse. Tous attendirent l'insulte qui devrait normalement suivre, mais rien. Harry, Ron et Hermione, se regardèrent la bouche grand ouverte. Quand soudain, Christine coupa leur silence.  
  
Fermez votre bouche avant d'avaler des mouches. Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez, il a bien le droit de souhaiter un joyeux Noël, comme tout le monde. Moi je ne le trouve pas aussi méchant qu'il veut le laisser paraître, il a tellement peu de confiance en lui qui rabaisse toutes les personnes autour de lui pour se remonter un peu. Sinon, quand tu le connais bien il n'est pas si méchant.  
  
Mais Christine, c'est Malefoy, il n'est pas gentil du tout, malgré le fait que depuis quelques jours il n'est plus le même, on dirait qu'il a légèrement changé. Mais, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me dérange en lui.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de déplaisant en lui, mais tout de même, tu dois avouer que depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, il a changé.  
  
C'est vrai, mais bon si nous revenions à nos moutons, nous allons chercher les cadeaux pour Hagrid.  
  
Ouiiiiiiiii !  
  
Ils se rendirent donc à la tour des Griffondor, prirent leurs cadeaux, et partirent en direction de la maison d'Hagrid. En chemin, ils se firent une petite bataille de boules de neiges, jusqu'à ce qui arrive devant la cabane de leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Ils cognèrent à la porte, et Hagrid vient leurs répondre.  
  
Bonjour, disent-ils tous en même temps.  
  
Bonjour, répondit Hagrid, vous allez bien ? Entrez donc.  
  
Ils ôtèrent leurs manteaux et leurs bottes et allèrent s'assirent dans le gros fauteuil de Hagrid.  
  
Joyeux Noël à vous tous, leur dit Hagrid.  
  
Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. On t'a apporté des cadeaux, lui dit Ron.  
  
Oh merci, moi aussi je vous ai fait de bon biscuit de Noël, il y en a de toutes les forment. Des sapins, des étoiles, des cadeaux.je vous ai fait un paquet pour chacun de vous.  
  
Veux- tu ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant ? Demanda Harry.  
  
D'accord, mais avant je vais faire du thé.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hagrid revint avec cinq tasses de thé. Il ouvrit les cadeaux que lui avaient apportés ses amis. Il y avait un nouveau chaudron, celui d'Hagrid étant complètement troué, il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. Il y avait aussi un cadre de photo magique où dès que tu nommais le nom d'une personne une photo de lui ou d'elle apparaissait, ainsi qu'un nouveau service de thé. Le cadeau de Harry, était différent de tout les autres, c'était un abonnement à un magazine en 3D très coûteux sur les différentes créatures magiques en tout genre. Hagrid serra les quatre amis tous en même temps dans ses gros bras en guise de remerciement. Après la distribution de cadeaux, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Hagrid leur donna chacun un paquet de ses biscuits et leur au dit revoir, et à ce soir au bal, et ils repartirent au château. 


	6. Le moment tant attendu Le bal de Noël

Chapitre 6 Le moment tant attendu ; Le bal de Noël  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, ils allèrent dîner. Ils ne mangèrent pas trop, car ce soir au bal, il y aurait un buffet. Après le repas, il retournèrent à la tour des Griffondor pour prendre leur douche, se préparer et se pomponner, pour les filles. Après ces heures de préparation, ils eurent tous enfin fini de se préparer. Hermione s'avait lissé les cheveux et avait mit une belle robe lilas. Harry, quant à lui, avait la même tenue que l'an passé, Hermione lui fit par de son manque d'originalité, mais Harry n'en tenu pas compte une seule seconde. Il avait essayé de se peigner les cheveux, mais comme toujours ils étaient indomptables, pas moyen de les faire tenir en place. Ron, qui avait maintenant une nouvelle robe de sorcier, elle était violette et bien sur n'avait aucune dentelle ! Christine, elle, avait arrangé ses cheveux, habituellement droit, d'une telle manière qu'il était impossible à décrire. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel, très jolie. Ils ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que la bal commence. Pour faire passer la temps ils décidèrent d'apprendre à Billy à faire quelques tours comme rapporter la baguette magique, ils prenaient vraiment ce chat pour un chien. Quand les 7heures arrivèrent, ils descendirent tous à la Grande Salle pour se rendre au bal. Sans oublié d'amener leur manteaux, car ils savaient tous qu'ils sortiraient au moins une fois dehors.  
  
Tout au long du chemin, Harry et Hermione ne cessèrent de plaisanter, mais Ron et Christine étaient trop gênés pour s'adresser la parole. Harry les regarda et leur dit :  
  
Vous allez passer la soirée sans vous dire un seul mot. On est venu ici pour s'amuser, aller, un peu plus d'entrain !  
  
Décidément, Harry débordait d'énergie ce soir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, toujours décorée des sapins et lumières, il y avait en plus eu un endroit surélevé où était placé des instruments de musique, cette année encore, un nouveau groupe les attendait. Quand la plupart des élèves, professeur et fantômes furent arrivés, Dumbledore monta sur la scène et prit la parole :  
  
Chers amis, nous voici donc réunit ici pour Noël, cette année le groupe invité sont les « Tagenllas ». ( Des applaudissements se firent entendre.) Merci ! Et maintenant je vous laisse vous amuser, bonne soirée à tous, et n'oubliez pas le buffet qui est à votre disposition.  
  
La musique commença, c'était assez entraînant, quelques élèves se mirent à danser, d'autres continuèrent à parler et les quatre inséparables, quant à eux, se rivèrent sur le buffet. Plusieurs plats en tout genres étaient servis. Ils prirent chacun un peu de tout, et allèrent s'asseoir sur une des quelques tables prévues à cet effet. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant et en regardant d'autres élèves danser. Quand ils eurent finit de se gaver, il laissèrent descendre le tout et après, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu.  
  
Tous le quatre se mirent à danser comme des fous sur l'air entraînant de l a musique. Soudain, ils aperçurent Malefoy avec Pansy Parkinson, ces deux la formait un très beau couple ! Ils dansaient tellement mal, que chaque personne qui regardait dans leur direction ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Le rythme de la musique ralentit, et se transforma peu à peu en slow.(désoler je sais pas c'est quoi en français) Harry demanda à Hermione de lui accorder cette danse, celle-ci, bien sûr, ne refusa point. Ron, lui n'arrivait même pas à sortir un seul son de sa bouche dès qu'il voulait dire quoi que ce soit à Christine. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, quand quelqu'un détourna leur attention. Rogue et Tralewney se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la piste de danse. Harry et Hermione revinrent en courrant vers leurs deux autres amis.  
  
Regardez ça, Rogue et Tralewney vont danser ensemble, dit Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.  
  
C'est bien la seule personne assez folle pour vouloir danser avec lui, et aussi collé en plus, ça me dégoûte, rajouta Hermione.  
  
Et si on allait voir de plus près se qui va se passé, continua Ron, qui avait trouvé sa voix.  
  
D'accord !  
  
Rogue et Tralewney essayaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de danser, si on pouvait appeler ça de la danse. Rogue pilait sur les pieds de Sibylle et celle-ci faisait de même. Tous les quatre, silencieux ou presque, cachés dernière d'autres élèves contemplaient la scène, c'était hilarant. Après ces quelques minutes, trop courtes à leur avis, la chanson se termina.  
  
Enfin terminé, il était temps, dit Rogue.  
  
Que voulez-vous dire par là mon cher Severus.  
  
Si cette danse aurait duré une seule minutes de plus, à l'instant où je vous parle je n'aurait même plus de pieds.  
  
Que dites-vous, c'est sûrement moi qui devrait me plaindre mon cher, vous n'avez cesser de me piétiné une seconde, répondit Tralewney offensée.  
  
Mais que non, c'est vous la mauvaise danseuse, si ça n'aurait été que de moi, personne n'aurait été blessé.  
  
Vous croyez, voulez-vous voir mes pieds, j'ai une preuve, vous êtes un danger public Severus !  
  
Et si je suis aussi mauvais danseur que vous le dites, pourquoi êtes vu venu me demander cette danse, vous n'aviez pas prédit que cela allait arrivé, lui jeta Rogue en plein visage croyant avoir le mot de la fin.  
  
Mais, mais , bien sur que je l'avais vu, mais vous faisiez tellement pitié que j'ai décidé que je devais bien vous accorder cette chance.  
  
Chacun se lancèrent un dernier regard glacial, avant de partir en direction opposé. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Christine étaient mort de rire. Ils auraient payer tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir revoir ce moment à nouveau. Ils se tordirent de rire encore pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand enfin, plus personne n'en pouvait de rire, ils se calmèrent un peu. Mais, le moment de calme ne dura pas longtemps, car quelques instant après , ils virent Rogue repasser à toute vitesse marmonnant des insultes à l'égards de Tralewney. Malgré qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de rire cette vision les fit recommencer. Pour se calmer une fois pour toute, ils décidèrent de faire un petit tour dehors, espérant que l'air frais pourrait les aider.  
  
À l'extérieur la neige tombait à gros flocons, la lune brillait dans la ciel noire, c'était magnifique. Hermione et Christine décidèrent de marcher jusqu'au lac, pour se dégourdirent les jambes un peu, Harry et Ron eux s'assirent sur un banc. Une fois que les filles furent assez éloignées, Ron commença à parler :  
  
Harry tu doit m'aider à être moins timide, je n'arrive même pas à lui demander de danser avec moi, et maintenant le ¼ de la soirée est déjà passé.  
  
Calme- toi premièrement, il te reste encore plein de temps, et puis tu as bien réussit à lui demander de t'accompagner, alors ça devrait être moins difficile, non ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est 20 fois pire. Comment-tu fais avec Hermione ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, ça vient tout seul, ces choses là c'est plutôt dure à expliquer, tu comprends.  
  
Ouais, mais tu pourrais pas m'aider ?  
  
Désolé Ron , mais il faudra bien que tu apprennes par toi même un jour au l'autre, aller elles reviennent.  
  
Alors les garçons prêt à retourner s'amuser ?  
  
Bien sûr, dit Harry souriant.  
  
Ouin, répondit Ron que était plus déprimé que jamais.  
  
Ils regagnèrent donc la Grande Salle, Ron alla s'asseoir dans un coin, seul. Les trois autres le regardèrent désolés, mais ne sachant quoi faire. Ils allèrent le voir, mais plus rien de le fessait bouger. Ils allèrent lui parler, mais pour on ne sait trop quel raison, il refusait de bouger. Ils allèrent même demanda à Malefoy de venir danser plus proche d'eux pour essayer de le faire rire, c'est à ce demander pourquoi Malefoy accepta, mais il vient danser avec Pansy près de Ron, mais cela n'y changea rien, Ron restait toujours la tête baissé sans rien dire. Harry dit aux filles d'aller plus loin quelques minutes.  
  
Écoute Ron, je suis désolé que tu l'ai mal prit tantôt, si tu a vraiment besoin d'aide je vais t'aider.  
  
Non Harry, tu avais raison, je dois me débrouiller tout seul, mais le problème c'est que j'y arrive pas, et puis tu seras pas toujours là pour m'aider, là je dois me bouger, il reste juste la moitié de la soirée. Souhaite moi bonne chance, je vais en avoir besoin.  
  
Ouais, bonne chance !  
  
Harry retourna rejoindre les filles, il leur dit que Ron irait sûrement mieux d'ici une heure tout au plus. Ils n'étaient pas très réjouis à l'idée de laisser Ron seul, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils essayèrent de retrouver leur gaieté d'avant, mais ils n'y arrièrent pas. Malgré les événements qui les aurait fait rires pendant des heures, quelques minute plus tôt, maintenant ils demeuraient impassible. La soirée qui avait été un succès jusqu'à leur sortie à l'extérieur, s'était maintenant transformé en vrai désastre. Harry ne cessait de culpabilisé, il se disait que tout était de sa faute, il avait encore fallu qu'il aille se mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et qu'il gâche, une fois, de plus la soirée. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, un miracle, que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne à son secours.  
  
Un nouveau slow commença, Christine dit à Harry et Hermione d'aller danser s'ils le voulaient, elle, elle irait parler à Ron. Elle se dirigea vers Ron toujours seul dans son coin à l'écart de tout le monde.  
  
Aller Ron, veux-tu danser ?  
  
Tu, tu veux que je viennes danser avec toi ?  
  
Ben oui, si je te le demande !  
  
D'accord , répondit Ron qui fit apparaître un sourire, enfin.  
  
Harry qui voyait la scène de loin, remercia quelconques personnes ayant pu amener son miracle tant attendu, qui avait bien pu décider Christine à aller inviter Ron à danser, elle était aussi gênée que lui dans ces moments là. Christine et Ron se mirent en place sur la piste de danse. Tout en dansant, Ron ne cessa de s'excuser de la conduite totalement stupide qu'il avait eu. Christine lui dit que ce n'était rien, que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, et qu'elle préférait mille fois mieux le Ron joyeux et plein d'entrain à celui qu'elle avait vu vers la fin de la soirée. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et se sourire, enfin Ron et Christine avaient fini par danser ensemble, mais il était temps. Même s'ils ne dansait pas aussi collés qu'eux, c'était tout de même mieux que rien ! La première danse continua ainsi, tout le monde était à nouveau heureux . Comme si le groupe avait lu dans les pensées de Harry et Hermione, il rejoua un deuxième slow. Cette fois au grand bonheur de tous Christine appuya sa tête contre Ron. Ce dernier devint plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mure. Pour Ron, du moins, c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Quand la chanson termina, et qu'une nouvelle totalement différent commença, Harry et Hermione voulurent rejoindre leurs amis, mais ceux-ci avaient disparus. Sachant qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde de ne se mêler de rien cette fois, ils retournèrent tout simplement danser.  
  
Christine et Ron étaient retournés dans le parc, la lune brillait de plus belle, et le ciel, qui tout à l'heure était noir et sombre laissait maintenant paraître quelques étoiles. Les flocons virevoltaient dans le vent et venait se déposer sur leurs visages. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et ils allèrent sous un arbre. Ils contemplèrent le ciel, la lune et les étoiles. C'était tellement beau ! Le temps passa, mais ils ne s'en rendirent même pas comptent. Après un moment, Ron proposa à Christine de danser avec elle, lui disant qu'elle lui en devait une. Christine le regard d'un drôle d'air. Le bal devait sûrement être fini depuis un bout de temps et il n'y avait même pas de musique. Ron lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Il prononça la formule « Musica Musicus ». Une douce musique commença. Ron et Christine dansèrent ensemble quelques minutes, les flocons tombant sous la lumière de la lune et les étoiles, leurs bouches se reprochèrent et ils se donnèrent un long baiser passionné. Ils auraient aimé que ce moment dure infiniment, mais il devait rentré car il commençait à faire froid dehors.  
  
Ron stoppa la musique et ils rentrèrent discrètement dans l'école, main dans la main. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondor, quand ils arrivèrent, les quelques élèves qui restaient dormaient déjà. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre près du feu et s'endormirent ainsi, épuisés. Le petit chat de Christine vient se joindre à eux, il ronronna quelques minutes et s'endormit. Voilà comment finit la plus belle soirée de leur vie, près d'un feu, dormant l'un contre l'autre, sous les lumières colorées du sapin. 


	7. La vie continue

Chapitre 7 ; La vie continue  
  
Le soleil laissait entrer de ses doux rayons de lumière dans la pièce. Christine s'éveilla tranquillement, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Ron. Elle se rendit à se dortoir pour aller prendre un douche et se changer. Le dortoir étant vide, elle comprit vite que l'heure devait déjà être avancée. Elle prit donc ses effets et alla en vitesse se doucher. Pendant ce temps, Ron, le paresseux, dormait toujours sur ses deux oreilles. Après 5 minutes, il se réveilla enfin, malgré le fait qu'il aurait bien continuer à sommeiller un peu. Il alla dans son dortoir et se changea. Il ne voulait pas aller se laver tout de suite, trop préoccupé par l'appelle de son estomac. Après savoir habillé, il prit un bout de parchemin et une plume, et écrit un petit message à Christine pour lui dire qu'il était à la Grande Salle :  
  
Pour Christine, Désoler de ne pas être là, j'ai du répondre à l'appelle de mon estomac, tu me connais. si tu me cherches, je suis dans la Grande Salle. Bizou ! Ron xxx  
  
Sur ce, il parti en courrant vers la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger. Là-bas, Harry et Hermione l'attendaient. Ils le saluèrent mais il ne répondit pas un mot ayant déjà la bouche pleine. Après avoir prit quelques bouchées vitales, il répondit enfin à ses deux amis.  
  
Salut, ça va, dit Ron entre deux bouchées.  
  
Ouais, nous ça va dit Harry, mais d'après ce qu'on a vu ce matin doit ça doit aller extrêmement bien ! Lui dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Hein ? Je comprend pas là, répondit Ron complètement perdu.  
  
Ben là Ron, franchement, t'as perdu la mémoire ou quoi, lui cria Hermione.  
  
Haaaaaaaa ! Oui, je vois, vous auriez pas pu le dire avant.  
  
Bon enfin, il se réveille, dit Harry qui commençait à se fâché. À ce que je vois mes conseils t'ont aidés.  
  
Ben pas vraiment, si Christine serait pas venue me voir ça aurai rien changé.  
  
Peu importe, l'important c'est que ça l'a marché, non ?, lui demanda Hermione.  
  
Oui ! ! !  
  
Après cette petit interruption dans le repas de Ron, celui-ci recommença à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Christine arriva.  
  
Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ?, demanda Christine à ses amis.  
  
Oui ! !  
  
Je meurs de faim, y reste quoi à manger ?  
  
Eeeeeeee, je pense que les elfes ont fini de faire les repas, dit Hermione mal assurée.  
  
C'est pas grave, tiens prend le mien. de tout manière j'ai plus très faim, dit Ron, qui malgré ce qu'il disait avait encore très faim.  
  
Merci, lui dit Christine en lui donnant un bec sur la joue, sa bouche était plein de nourriture alors.  
  
Ron fait concession de son repas, c'est qu'il l'aime vraiment, dit Harry à Hermione en riant.  
  
Oui t'as bien raison !  
  
Pendant que Christine mangeait, tous ensemble ils essayaient de trouver ce qu'ils allaient faire du reste de leur journée. Ils réfléchirent longuement, Hermione proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, mais tout les autres refusèrent. Ron tant à lui proposa de jouer aux échecs, mais Harry lui dit qu'après une partie il jouerait avec seule avec Christine, et que lui et Hermione n'auraient plus rien à faire. Alors finalement, tout le monde opta pour la proposition de Harry, c'est-à-dire jouer au Quiditch , même Hermione, avait exceptionnellement envie de jouer . Dehors, il ne faisait pas trop froid, la journée idéal.  
  
Ils se divisèrent en deux équipes, Ron et Christine, Harry et Hermione. Comme ils n'était que quatre, il réinventèrent le jeu. Premièrement, il n'y avait pas d'attrapeur, à la grande tristesse de Harry. Deuxièmement, le batteur était aussi gardien de but, et il n'y avait qu'un seul poursuiveur. Hermione était gardienne de but, Harry lui disait qu'elle n'aurait besoin de rien faire car lui s'occuperait de tout. Hermione fut tout de même un peu fâchée par sa réponse, comme si elle n'était capable de rien quand il s'agissait de sport, elle n'était pas nul à ce point. Ron, qui était un peu plus galant, demanda à Christine ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle lui répondit qu'elle serait gardienne de but, elle aussi, comme cela lui et Harry pourrait mener le combat d'homme à homme, mais qu'après dix minutes, elle et Hermione échangeraient de place avec eux, et sur ce, la partie commença.  
  
Le ballon fut lancé, Harry l'attrapa au vole, mais Ron lui enleva des mains. Il avança vers le but, mais Harry lui reprit le soulafe. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Enfin Harry alla plus vite que Ron et fit un but, ce qui n'étonne personne car le ballai de Harry était le plus rapide de tous. Dix minutes étaient déjà passées, les changements s'effectuèrent et la partie continua. Hermione sur un ballai c'était tout un spectacle. Quand elle n'avait pas à bouger ça pouvait aller, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller le moindrement vite elle perdait tout contrôle et volait dans tout les sens. Christine, elle, se débrouillait beaucoup mieux. Hermione commença avec le soulafe, qu'elle ne garda pas très longtemps. Christine prit la balle rouge dans ses bras et le but. Harry qui était un excellent attrapeur était vraiment nul en tant que gardien, vraiment très nul. Il laissait passé tout les lancés de Christine. Quand les dix autres minutes prirent fin. Ron et Christine menaient 50 à 10.  
  
Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant au moins une heure ou deux, heureux et riant. Quand ils décidèrent d'arrêter, totalement épuisés, Ron et Christine avait gagné, Harry étant trop mauvais comme gardien et Hermione trop mauvaise en tout. Ils prirent une pause, et décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils allèrent porter leurs ballais. Harry rangea son ballai dans son nouvel étui pour ne pas l'abîmer et les autres allèrent porter les ballais qu'ils avaient empruntés. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Hagrid.  
  
Ils marchèrent dans le parc jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite où se trouvait la maison d'Hagrid. Ron cogna trois fois à la porte de la cabane de bois. On entendit de lourds pas se déplacés jusqu'à l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et le demi- géant sourit.  
  
Bonjour, c'est gentil de me rendre visite, mais entrez donc.  
  
Merci Hagrid, répondirent-ils tous en c?ur.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Hagrid leur dit de s'installer comme chez eux. Chacun prit place dans un des énorme fauteuil du salon. Hagrid alla à la cuisine et ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec des biscuits fait maison et du thé.  
  
Comment allez-vous ?Demanda Hagrid.  
  
On va bien, répondit Hermione.  
  
Avez-vous goûtez mes biscuits ?  
  
Eeeeeeeee, oui, dit Ron un peu mal à l'aise, car tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas toucher aux biscuits d'Hagrid.  
  
Et comment les avez -vous trouvez ?  
  
Très bon ! Dit Harry, qui évidemment n'avait même pas goûté aux biscuits.  
  
Merci !Répondit Hagrid qui les croyaient sur parole. Ron, Christine j'ai apprit la nouvelle ! Je te dit bravo Ron, surtout lorsque l'on sait comment tu était timide avant, je.  
  
Hagrid coupa sa phrase là, car Ron était devenu rouge de honte. Il changea de sujet de conversation et commença à parler des dragons qu'il avait vu dans son magazine sur les animaux fantastiques. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son cher Norbert, Hagrid n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Il parlèrent des différentes choses qu'il aurait pu faire avec Norbert si celui-ci aurait pu rester au château. Comme, par exemple, garder l'entrée du château au cas d'une éventuelle attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui, ainsi il aurait pu lui mordre les fesses. Tous se mirent à rire, mais Hagrid reprit son air nostalgique après quelques secondes.  
  
Hagrid où ont-ils apporter Norbert ?Demanda Ron qui avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.  
  
Ils l'ont amené en Roumanie (désolé si c'est pas là, je suis plus sûr, mais pour les besoins de la cause, on va dire que oui..lol) ils ont dit qu'il serait mieux là-bas avec les autres dragons et patati et patata et bla, bla, bla. Moi je sais qu'il aurait été beaucoup mieux ici, avec moi !  
  
Tu sais Hagrid, mon frère Charlie travaille en Roumanie avec les dragons. Je pourrais lui demander de trouver Norbert et lui demander de ses nouvelles, dit Ron tout joyeux qu'une personne de sa grande famille serve enfin à quelque chose.  
  
J'ai une meilleur idée, dit Hagrid, envoie un hibou à ton frère, et s'il retrouve Norbert, je part en Roumanie, et je passe le reste des vacances à ses cotés. Il m'a tellement manqué.  
  
Mais Hagrid, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione qui une fois de plus avait quelque chose à rajouter, si tu retourne voir Norbert tu risque de ne plus vouloir partir, Hagrid vaut mieux que tu n'aille pas en Roumanie.  
  
Mais non, c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de ma vie ! En passant merci Ron de m'avoir fait penser à cette merveilleuse idée. Bon maintenant désolé de vous faire partir aussi vite, mais je vais préparer mes bagages, Ron tu peux envoyer un hibou à ton frère dès que tu seras de retour au château, et après préviens-moi , je veux être en Roumanie le plus vite possible !  
  
Sur ce, il jeta ses quatre invités à la porte. Ils marchèrent un peu, et quand il furent assez loin de la maison d' Hagrid, Hermione jeta un regard glacial à Ron, avant de commencer à lui crier dessus.  
  
Non mais t'aurais pas pu te taire pour une fois, cria -t-elle à Ron.  
  
Je, je, je voulais simplement lui remonter le moral, je pouvais-tu savoir qu'il allait décider de se rendre en Roumanie, dit Ron qui était totalement offensé.  
  
Chacun parti de son coté, même s'ils se rendaient à la même place. Harry et Christine se jetèrent un regard désespéré, et chacun parti avec l'élu de son c?ur. Quand ils se rejoignent à la rentrée de l'école, une fois de plus Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard meurtrier. Harry et Hermione se rendirent à la Grande Salle, Ron et Christine, eux, se rendirent à leur salle commune. Là-bas chacun parlait dans le dos de l'autre.  
  
Ha, mais pourquoi Ron est-il aller se mêler de cette histoire. Il aurait pas pu se taire comme tout le monde, maintenant, quand Hagrid va revenir il va être encore plus triste que maintenant, ce qu'il peut être stupide parfois Ron, je me demande vraiment comment Christine fait !  
  
Mais Hermione, il voulait seulement l'aider un peu, tu sais très bien qu'il ne savait pas que Hagrid voudrait aller en Roumanie, dit Harry qui essayait de calmer un peu Hermione.  
  
Tout de même, s'il se serait tait comme tout le monde rien de tout ça serait arrivé !  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune :  
  
Pourquoi Hermione m'en veut autant, mais je voulais seulement aider Hagrid.  
  
Je sais Ron, mais elle a peut-être un peu raison.dit Christine qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut dire ça.  
  
C'est ça, maintenant tu prends pour elle, merci je pensais que tu m'aimais !  
  
Là Ron arrête, tu sais très bien que je t'aime, mais tout de même, il y a un peu de vrai dans ce qu'elle a dit, mais elle aussi en fait un peu trop.  
  
Tu as raison, j'aurai peut-être pas dut en parler, mais maintenant il est trop tard, mais peut-être aussi que Hagrid ne sera pas aussi triste que vous le pensez tous. Je vais écrire ma lettre à Charlie.  
  
Ron alla chercher un bout de parchemin et commença à écrire à son frère.  
  
Salut Charlie C'est moi Ron, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas écrit, désolé. J'aurai quelque chose à te demander, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler d'un dragon qui aurai été apporté en Roumanie et qui viendrai de Poudlard. Si oui, j'aimerai que te me dise où je pourrais le trouver. Ici j'ai un ami qui aimerait le revoir. Ha oui ! En passant son nom, au dragon, c'est Norbert, si ça peut aider. Merci pour ton aide et réponds-moi le plus vite possible. Merci encore. Ron xxx  
  
Une fois sa lettre terminé Ron, accompagné de Christine, se rendit à la volière chercher Coq. Quand Coq vit Ron arriver une lettre à la main, il se mit à voler dans tout les sens. Ron et Christine coururent dernière le hibou pour essayer de l'attraper. Quand enfin Ron y arriva, il attacha la lettre à la patte de Coq et lui dit d'aller porter sa lettre à Charlie en Roumanie. Le petit hibou hyperactif lança un petit « cui » et parti en volant par la fenêtre. Ensuite, les deux amoureux se rendirent à la tour des Griffondor pour aller dormir car il était maintenant assez tard.  
  
Harry et Hermione qui venaient de finir leur discussion, se rendirent eux aussi dans leur dortoir pour dormir. Harry avait réussit à convaincre Hermione de s'excuser au près de Ron. Celui-ci lui avait dit que si elle ne le faisait pas, il n'allait plus jamais l'embrasser !  
  
****** Bon je vais faire comme quelqu'un d'autre à fait(dls je me rapelles pu c'est ki), si j'ai pas 5 reviews je met pas le chapitre 9.je sais c'est cruel ..mais je veux des reviews moi..sinon j'ai l'impression que personne lit et c'est plate pour moi(hé que je suis bébé..lol)..pis je dis le 9 même si j'ai pas encore mit le 8 car, je sais que ma fic est super loin pis que personne ou presque va la lire si a retour pas ou début, c'est pour ça que je vais mettre le 8 avant.alors si j'ai pas 5 reviews ou plus pas de chapitre 9.j'espère que vous allez m'en envoyer j'ai pas envie de faire ça..ben pas vraiment..lol.c'est que je fait dure avec mes 2 reviews..lol..mais je remercie Zuzu et Milie de me les avoirs envoyer.. pis si ça marche pas pis j'ai toujours pas de reviews après m'a pleurer..lol..ben je vais voir ce que je peut faire..lol.mais pleazzzzzzzzzz envoyer moi des reviews..je dis merci d'avance à ceux qui vont m'en envoyer.MICI, je vous aime(manière de parler là..lol) 


	8. Le départ d'Hadrig?

Chapitre 8 ; Le départ d'Hagrid ?  
  
Dès les premières lueurs du jour, Ron et Christine étaient levés, ils attendaient avec impatience de recevoir la réponse de Charlie. Même s'ils savaient très qu'il faudrait qu'ils attendent au moins jusqu'à ce soir, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se lever tôt. Après environ une demi-heure, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle car le ventre de Ron criait famine (ya toujours faim lui..lol). Hermione et Harry se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione s'habilla en vitesse, elle regrettait maintenant ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron hier. Elle donna un baiser à Harry, qui était encore assit sur son lit, et parti en un éclair vers la Grande Salle, sachant qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix que Ron y soit.  
  
-Tu crois que Charlie va retrouver Norbert, demanda Ron à Christine la bouche pleine.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que oui pour Hagrid, il veut tellement le revoir.  
  
-Ronnnnnnn, cria Hermione tout essoufflée courant encore.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, lui dit Ron qui avait prit un air de Malefoy(hummmm j'aime ma nouvelle expression : prendre un air de Malefoy. Déf. : prendre un air de b?uf.lol).  
  
-Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai été bête. Je sais bien que tu voulais seulement aider Hagrid, désolé Ron, je me suis emportée.  
  
-C'est pas grave Hermione, répondit Ron dont les idées venaient de se replacer dans sa tête, c'est pas ta faute, j'avoue que j'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça non plus. On fait la paix !  
  
-Ouais !  
  
Harry venait d'arriver, il était encore à moitié endormit. Ils prirent chacun un peu de tout et commencèrent à manger. Quand tout le monde avait finit de manger, sauf Ron qui avait prit plus de nourriture que les autres (comme ça ce fait qui est pas obèse...lol) ils allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid pour voir où il en était.  
  
Ils traversèrent le parc la tête en l'air espérant apercevoir Coq revenir de son voyage. Quand la traversé fut terminée et qu'ils furent rendus chez Hagrid, ils n'avaient malheureusement aperçu aucun hibou. Ron cogna à la grosse porte de la maison du géant et quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent assis sur les énormes fauteuils. Hagrid commença alors sa séance de questions.  
  
-Ron ton frère a-t-il répondu à ta lettre ?Demanda Hagrid qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
  
-Eeeee, je ne sais même pas s'il l'a déjà reçu, il faut laisser le temps à Coq de se rendre.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, désolé, c'est que j'ai tellement hâte de partir.  
  
-Mais combien de temps compte-tu rester là-bas Hagrid, demanda Harry.  
  
-Je compte bien rester le plus longtemps possible !  
  
-Mais tu ne va tout de même pas manquer de l'école, coupa Hermione.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, mais je vais passer le reste des vacances, ça c'est sûr !  
  
Après leur visite chez Hagrid, ils retournèrent à l'école. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, mais personne n'avait d'idée sur comment le passé (et moi non plus d'ailleurs..lol). Tout les quatre se rendirent à la salle commune des Griffondor et croisèrent en chemin Fred et Georges(pk on nomme toujours Fred en premier..j'avoue que Georges et Fred c'est moins bo..lol). Les deux jumeaux riraient de bon c?ur, et avaient l'air d'avoir encore fait une bêtise. Ron, Harry, Christine et Hermione allèrent voir les deux farceurs pour leur demander pourquoi ils riaient ainsi. Fred leur répondit que lui et son frère revenaient du bureau de Rusard et avaient volé quelques objets confisqués. Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et se dirigèrent vers une table au fond de la salle. Fred et Georges étalèrent leur butin sur la table. Il y avait toute sorte d'objets, certains magiques, d'autres moldus. Parmi les objets magiques, il y avait plusieurs farces et attrapes, qui appartenaient toutes ou presque aux deux jumeaux. Ils prirent ou plutôt reprirent leurs biens et repartirent laissant le reste à qui compte le voudrait. Dans les objets moldus, un particulièrement attira l'attention de Ron qui n'avait encore jamais vu ça de sa vie. C'était une calculatrice(hé oui, juste ça..lol), il la regarda attentivement, sur le dessus était écrit calculatrice scientifique. Ron demanda tout étonné « Quoi, cette chose est intelligente, et c'est une scientifique ! » (ha je l'aime celle là) Tout les autres se mirent à rire de lui.  
  
-Quoi ?Demanda Ron tout perdu.  
  
-Ron, c'est écrit ça dessus juste pour dire qu'il y a plus de fonction sur la calculatrice, elle n'est pas intelligente, ben pas vraiment, elle est programmée, c'est tout, lui dit Hermione tout en riant.  
  
-Ha bon, et comment ça marche ?  
  
-Premièrement tu l'ouvre, et tu pèse sur « On », lui dit Christine en lui arrachant la calculatrice des mains. Ensuite, tu calcules ce que tu veux savoir, mais ce qu'il y a de plus amusant sur ces calculatrices, c'est d'écrire des messages avec les lettres tiens comme ça.  
  
Christine venait d'écrire « MOMMY+DADY+BABY » (pas besoin de traduction j'espère..lol). Ron regarda le petit écran et dit « Wow, comment t'as fait ça, montre-moi ! » Et ils s'amusèrent avec la calculatrice jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. (C'est ça qui arrive quand il est tard le soir et qu'il faut que tu combles les trous, tu écris n'importe quoi..lol..mais c'est vraiment le fun écrire des messages sur les calculatrices vous essayerez..lol)  
  
Ils se rendirent donc à la Grande Salle manger. Une fois terminé, ils retournèrent s'amuser avec la calculatrice et le reste des objets que Fred et Georges avaient volés à Rusard. Vers 4h30, un petit « toc, toc » je fit entendre à la fenêtre de la salle commune. Coq était de retour(tam tam tam..lol) avec une lettre à la patte. Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre et le petit hibou entra dans la pièce, fit quatre ou cinq tours. Une fois tanné, il vient se déposer sur le bord d'un divan. Ron prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.  
  
Salut Ron, Je vais bien et toi, on devrait s'écrire plus souvent, tu sais ici je m'ennuie parfois. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a 4 ans nous avons bien reçu un dragon en provenance de Poudlard, ce que je peux m'ennuyer de cette école ! C'est justement mon équipe qui s'occupe de lui, ton ami, Hagrid j'imagine( tu devrais être plus précis Ron, cher petit frère) peut venir le voir quand il le veut, toi aussi tu devrais me rendre visite un jour, tu mettras les frais de voyages au nom de l'école, tu remercieras Fred et Georges pour cette idée. Bon là je dois retourner travailler, alors dit à Hagrid que je l'attendant. Voici l'endroit où nous habitons, la forêt des Dragons en Roumanie(N.d.a. :je sais c'est pas très original..j'avais po d'idée), Hagrid pourra ainsi venir par poudre de cheminette, ça sera plus rapide. Il arrivera dans une des maisons, si c'est dans la mienne qu'il veut arriver, il n'a qu'a rajouter, maison de Charlie Weasley. Bye bye Charlie xxx  
  
Après que Ron ait lu la lettre, les trois autres lui demandèrent ce qu'il en était. Ron les regarda et dit « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour dire à Hagrid de terminé ses bagages ! » Sur ce, ils partirent tous en courant vers la maison du concerné. Arrivé là-bas, ils se mirent à crier «Hagrid ouvre vite, on a la réponse de Charlie ! » Dès que le demi-géant les entendit, il accoura à sa porte pour les accueillir. Il les regarda avec d'énormes yeux curieux mais en même temps un peu angoissés. Mais voyant leur enthousiasme et les sourires sur leurs visages, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas à sans faire. Il les amena à son salon et les fit s'asseoir. Il leur servit le traditionnel thé et les biscuits, et parlèrent des préparation pour son voyage.  
  
Quand Hagrid eut finit de choisir tout ce qu'il allait amener, il les mit dans ses valises et alla voir Dumbledore pour l'avertir de son départ. Tous ensemble ils se rendirent au bureau de leur directeur. Hagrid dit à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Christine de l'attendre à l'extérieur quelques minutes et il entra dans le bureau. On entendit quelques murmures et parfois les gros rires du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid ressortit sa tête du bureau et leur fit signe de rentré. Une grosse larme coula sur les joues d'Hagrid, ce dernier étant trop sentimental, il pleurait pour tout et pour rien. Il sera ses élèves très fort entre ses gros bras et leur dit qu'il leur écrierait chaque jour ou presque. Il prit donc une « petite » poigné de poudre, s'avança vers la cheminé, et dit : Forêt des Dragons, Roumanie, maison de Charlie Weasley. Le feu devint vert et Hagrid avait disparut.  
  
Les quatre Griffondor se rendirent à la Grande Salle prendre leur dernier repas de la journée (c'est tu moi ou on dirait qu'ils mangent tout le temps..lol) . Une fois terminé, ils se promenèrent un peu dans le château. Ils découvrirent une pièce que personne n'avait encore vu, même les maraudeurs ne la connaissaient pas, car elle ne figurait pas sur la carte, mais pas sans raison, c'était une petite, très petite pièce. Il y avait à l'intérieur que quelques armoires pleines de vieux livres tout abîmés. Hermione en prit un dans ses mains, il était assez gros et tout poussiéreux. Elle ne put lire le titre car il était dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mécontente, elle en prit en deuxième, mais le résultat fut le même, elle n'y comprenait rien. Après en avoir observé quelques-uns, elle abandonna car tous les livres de cette salle étaient en une autre langue. Ils quittèrent donc la salle sans le moindre intérêt à leurs yeux et regagnèrent leur salle commune. Ron et Christine décidèrent de jouer une partie d'échec, Ron voulait sa revanche pour l'autre jour. Harry et Hermione eux allèrent s'asseoir près du feu faire autre chose, ils commèrent par jouer un peu avec Billy, le chat de Christine, après ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et finirent par arrêter leur discussion pour se laisser aller dans une activité un peu plus intime. (pensez po trop croche là..juste un peu..lol..oublier pas qui sont dans la salle commune, je tiens a le précisé..)  
  
La partie d'échec entre Ron et Christine se termina enfin, Ron avait un sourire triomphant, il avait reprit le dessus à ce jeu, Christine le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança un regard signifiant : « Si tu crois que ça va durer ! ». Hermione c'était endormit dans les bras de Harry, il était assez tard, alors Harry alla mettre Hermione dans son lit et alla se coucher. Ron et Christine n'ayant pas du tout envie de dormir(sont comme moi eux, po capable de dormir le soir..lol..comme bcp de monde dans le fond), restèrent dans la salle. Christine alla jeter un coup d'?il à ce qui restait des trouvailles des frères Weasley. Elle fouilla dedans quelques instants et fini par trouver un jeu de carte. Il jouèrent à vitesse, après bien sûr que Christine ait montré à Ron comment jouer. Elle put prendre sa revanche à ce jeu car Ron était complètement nul. Après plusieurs partie, ils se donnèrent un baiser de bonne nuit et allèrent dormir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Bon ben c'était le chapitre 8, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.yé un peu moins long que les 2 autres d'avant.tit manque d'idée..ben po vraiment un manque d'idée..mais c'est qui arrive pu rien a dire pour celui là..loll.ben comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre d'avant je mets le reste juste si j'ai 5 reviews..je suis méchante..mais je viens de remarqué que j'avais po désactivé le pas accepté de review anonymes..¸ca va p-e aider.lol.ben de ces temps si j'écris po mal le soir vers 1h30 du mat..donc si ça se dégrade dites-moi le mais arrêter d'écrire le soir..pis si c'est mieux dites-moi le aussi m'a continuer de même..lol..pis si c'est pareil(j'envisage tout..lol) ben dites ce que vous voulez..lol 


End file.
